Lonely
by hellbell81
Summary: Just a short story, with my fave couple. R


**Just a short story because I was feeling sad.**

* * *

A drop of liquid fell into the dirty water below the edge of the dock, causing the water to ripple a little, she sniffed as she listened to the distant talking of people gathered at the Naughty Ottsel, Daxter's voice echoed above everyone else's, occasionally she could hear a giggle from Tess and a sarcastic remark bounce off the walls and to her ears from Ashelin, this voice made her clench her teeth and dig her finger nails into the palms of her hands. Jaks voice was heard every now and again as the banter between him and Daxter bounced from one side of the room to the other. Her shoulders would slump a little more when she heard that voice, that laugh. She could just picture him now sat in a booth across from Tess and Daxter, Ashelin snuggled up to his chest, while he held her tight, and why wouldn't he, she was every guys dream, gorgeous, smart, powerful, so different from the pretty, tom boy who loved fixing things and would always be there with a smile and a wrench whenever he broke the jet board or crashed a zoomer, but she doubted she'd be needed all that much anymore, she'd be working untill all hours trying to fix some guys hoover car and getting paid next to nothing, hoping that Jak would be out walking when he had a sleepless night and just happened to see the light on. Was he only ever just passing, or had he come to see her?. She didn't know and she wondered where he'd be going the next time he couldn't sleep, would he be heading for her garage or would he be heading for Ashelin's bed, or would he already be in it and was she the reason he wasn't asleep.

Keira wiped her eyes for what felt like the millionth time and looked up to the stars "I want to go home" she whispered holding back tears, she knew she was on the verge of a complete and utter break down and she wasn't going to do it here, she wasn't going to sit here sobbing like a baby for everyone to see. But she had nowhere to go, her garage and apartment was under a mountain of rubble and would stay there until the construction teams got in there to sort it out and her father was in the forest, as much as she loved the forest she didn't want to spend the night out there, besides he'd been given a room in the palace, nope she had nowhere to go, Daxter and Tess had happily offered her a room above the Ottsel until things got sorted, but the only way to get to said room was through the bar and she really didn't want to see what was going on in there. 'Maybe it will be so packed they won't notice me go upstairs' she thought turning around, sure it was loud enough, but she knew that as soon as them doors hissed open everyone would turn to look at who had entered, especially Jak, after all he was a warrior, he was trained to always be on the look out.

She sighed and got up and headed towards Haven Forest, at least being with her father was better than being alone, lonely, heart-broken and depressed. She pushed her hands further in her pockets and pulled her jacket around her cold body, no it wasn't a cold night, in fact it was rather warm but Keira felt cold, numb like her entire body had crumbled into a million pieces, she turned around and changed direction 'I don't want a lecture off daddy' she thought and walked briskly towards the gun course, it would be quiet and warm and no one would even think of going in there at this time of night.

She looked around nervously as she entered the course, no one was there, she walked over to a bench to the side and sat down, pulling her knees up and resting her chin on them, she glanced up at the leader boards and smiled slightly as Jaks name stood proud on top of all of them, another wave of tears hit her like a tidal wave and this time she let them almost knock her to the ground, she slid onto the floor and sobbed into her knee's rocking herself. 'No one's going to comfort me, no one's going to hug me and tell me everything will be okay' she thought sadly of how Jak would sit with her while she cried when she was missing her mother when she was a teenager, when she needed her the most, how he would hold her and rock her and smile at her until the tears subsided and she looked up at him, he'd smile and his eyes would tell her everything would be okay, and he'd kiss the top of her head and let her fall asleep on his chest "I need you Mama, please I need you" she sniffed while wiping her nose with the back of her jacket sleeve, she curled herself up into a ball and cried and cried untill she was asleep.

The next morning, Keira awoke stiff and exhausted, the sun had barely rose and she hoped no one would be around to see her dirty, tear streaked face, she walked quickly towards the Naughty Ottsel hoping she'd be able to get into her room but as soon as she got to the door she heard voices.

"I'm telling you Jak, I don't know where she is" Tess said angrily

Jak huffed "Well she can't have just disappeared, your her best friend, doesn't she talk to you?" he snapped

"Actually Jak, your supposed to be her best friend, her guy, why doesn't she talk to you, oh wait I know, because you kissed another woman" Tess yelled angrily back at him

"Hold up you two, shouldn't concentrate on finding her instead of fighting" Daxter said

Keira heard both Jak and Tess take no notice of Daxter and carry on arguing, she sighed and headed towards the forest, at least he father would be happy to see her.

When eventually she arrived in the forest her father was nowhere to be found, she pulled out her comm unit and punched in his number, waiting until his face popped up, she smiled weakly "Hi Daddy, where are you?" she asked

"Just sorting somethings out with Onin, something wrong?" he asked

Keira flinched, yes something was wrong, she'd lost her best friend, the love of her life, Tess was busy with Daxter, her mother was dead and even her father was too busy for her, she sighed "No daddy, I've just come to see you in the forest, I guess I'll catch you later" she smiled

Samos frowned "You didn't stay at Tess' last night she's been looking for you, where did you go?"

"I just need some time on my own daddy, I was missing Mama, and I just came to see you because you always make it better" she said

Samos nodded "Jak used to comfort you when you missed your mother" he said

"Jak has other people to comfort now daddy, don't mind if I sit and watch the butterflies for a while do you daddy?" she asked

Samos shook his head "Take all the time you need" he smiled "I'll meet you at Daxter's place for dinner okay?" he smiled

"Okay daddy, see you then" she smiled hanging up and turning it off, she shoved it back into her pocket and sat cross-legged on the grass and smiled at the butterflies happily playing, she yawned and looked up at the sun "I wish you wanted me the way I want you Jak, what am I going to do now, how will I live without, we can't be friends because it hurts too much, and we can't be anything more because your with someone else, you've moved on, I wish I could" she said as tears fell out her eyes again 'I don't think I can live with this pain' she thought sadly as she closed her eyes and leaned back into the warm grass and cried again.

Keira walked back to the Naughty Ottsel completely shattered, numb, she hoped the place would be quiet so she'd finally be able to get some sleep before she met her father, she wasn't counting on it, sleep had seen like a dream to her for the last two days, whenever she'd closed her eyes she'd seen Jak's face and she couldn't face it anymore, closing her eyes for a little relief seemed to be causing her even more pain. suddenly she walked into something hard "Ow" she moaned rubbing her head and looking up, she gasped when she saw Jak looking down at her smiling

"You should watch where your going Keira" he smirked, as his hands rested on her hips

Keira frowned "Maybe you should watch were your going?" she said

"Where've you been, I've been looking for since last night" Jak said his hands still on her

Keira wriggled away from him "Why would you be looking for me Jak, haven't you other things to do?"

Jak shook his head "Like what?"

"I don't know...I have to go I'm going to meet my father for dinner" Keira said flatly

Jak smiled "Yeah, he asked me to tell you he couldn't make it, so I was thinking we could have dinner, and stay for Daxter's party tonight, I would like to talk to you about everything that happened out in the desert"

Keira shook her head "Sorry Jak, but I'm way too busy"

"Doing what, your garage is still under rubble, what have you got to do?" Jak asked frowning

Keira shrugged "I just don't want to Jak, can't you just respect me and leave it" she blew out a hot breath "I have to go" she said turning around and leaving Jak stood in the middle of the dock watching her dumbfounded as she walked away from him.

Keira awoke to a hand gently pushing on her shoulder "Keira, wake up, are you alright?" came a small concerned little voice

She opened her eyes and sat up, rubbing her eyes to focus on the small blond ottsel in front of her "Tess, what are you doing here?" she asked hoping her swollen eyes would just be put down to a lack of sleep and not the fact she'd been crying all night.

"We got worried when you wasn't in your room again, everyone's looking for you" she held a finger up and pulled out a tiny comm unit, punching in a number and waited untill Daxter's face popped up "Daxter, I've found her" she smiled

"Where is she, is she all right?" Daxter asked concerned

Tess nodded "Yea she's fine, fell asleep at the gun course"

Keira flinched when she heard Daxter yell "Jak, she's at the gun course"

"I'll bring her back, you can tell Jak to stop ripping the city apart now" Tess giggled rolling her eyes shutting the unit

Keira stood up and stretched "I didn't mean to worry you Tess, I just wanted to be on my own" she smiled as she lied

Tess nodded "Lets get you some tea back at the bar" she smiled

"I can't go there if Jak's there Tess, I just...I can't face him right now" Keira said hanging her head

Tess shook her head "Jak's not there, he's at the other end of the city looking for you, we'll get you back and some tea into you and into bed before he even gets back" she smiled and headed for the door, Keira nodded she knew Jak would be there within seconds if he cared but he probably had other things to worry about now "He was absolutely worried out of his mind when you weren't in your bed again" Tess was saying, snapping Keira out of her thoughts

"Why was he looking for me?" she asked

Tess giggled "We thought you'd just sneaked off up to bed, so we decided we wanted you to join the party and come watch the sun come up with us, so Jak went to wake you, said he wanted to talk to you anyway, but you weren't there" she smiled

Keira nodded 'Probably wanted to explain the situation to me' she thought sadly as they entered the bar.

Ten minutes later Keira sat nursing a cup of tea, Jak still hadn't appeared little did she know that the little ottsel sat looking worriedly across from her had called and told them to give them an hour "You gonna tell me why you were really at the gun course?" Tess asked

Keira shrugged "I was just really missing my mother and I wanted to be close to her, but I can't get in the garage so the gun course seemed like the best alternative" she said

Tess nodded "And you wasn't avoiding Jak and Ashelin at all?"

Keira frowned becoming angry "Why on earth would I be avoiding Haven's hottest new couple?" she snapped angrily

"You think Jak's with Ashelin?" Tess asked shocked

Keira nodded "And before you say anything, I know they kissed, I know they're together" she spat

"Keira it's..." Tess started

Keira got up "Just forget it, I'm tired...I'm going to bed" she said stamping off just as Jak walked in and saw the back of her going through the door.

Jak rushed over to Tess "What happened?" he asked

"She said she was missing her mother and she couldn't get to the garage where she feels closest to her so she went to the gun course...but Jak, she thinks your with Ashelin" Tess rushed

"What, why would she think that, I spent all night looking for her?" Jak asked confused

Tess nodded "I know but she said she knows about the kiss"

"How...Daxter?" he turned to Daxter

He smiled sheepishly "What, she may have heard me telling a couple of the guys"

"God Daxter when are you going to learn to keep you big mouth shut" Jak snapped and stormed to the back door going upstairs, he came to Keira's door and knocked on it before opening it, he peered in and looked at the figure laying in the bed "Keira, can I talk to you?" he asked softly

Keira turned over and faced the wall "Just go away Jak, I don't need or want to hear an explanation" she said tears lining her throat

"Keira please, just listen to me" he begged coming in to the room and sitting on the edge of the bed "Please Keira, we could always talk about anything...I'm sorry I wasn't there for you last night when you needed me, when you needed your mother"

Keira sat up abruptly "How dare you, yes I needed my mother and do you know why, because I needed her shoulder to cry on, I needed her to hug me and comfort me and tell me you aren't worth it and that my broken heart will heal, but she wasn't there, no one was, I was alone, and heart-broken, and I had nowhere to go and no one cared" she began sobbing again

"Shit, Keira I'm so sorry, I should have known that this would hurt you" Jak whispered he moved to put his arm around her but she pulled away from him

"I can't do it anymore Jak, it hurts too much, I can't sit around and watch as you and Ashelin live happily ever after, I can't be your friend, I can't be anything to you anymore, just go away, go away to Ashelin and I'll go work the racing circuit or something. there always after good mechanics" Keira cried pulling her knees up to her chest and sobbed

Jak frowned and wrapped his arm around her tightly, she tried to fight out of his embrace but he was too strong and he held her to him as she sobbed into his chest "Keira, what happened with Ashelin was nothing, just a thank you kiss, yes it probably would have been better on the cheek and without Daxter there to make everything bigger than it was, but all it was, was a thank you kiss, nothing more, we are not together"

Keira continued to sob "Please don't lie to me Jak" she sniffed in between sobs

Jak shook his head "I'm not lying, as far as I know Ashelin's happily snuggled up in bed with Torn, she certainly spent the whole night snuggled up with him in here, I was looking for you"

"Well you didn't look very far because I was sat just outside for most of the night" she snapped

Jak smiled a little "Every time I got within a foot of the door, someone pulled me back in, and then it was late and I just assumed you'd gone to bed, as soon as everyone had gone I came to get you" he said stroking her hair, he pulled back a little and cupped her face "Please don't cry Keira, it breaks my heart to see you cry" he said softly

"It breaks my heart to hear you've kissed someone else" she snapped as she tried to hold the tears at bay

Jak shook his head "Do you want to know why I came looking for you..."He took a deep breath "...I wanted us to watch the sun come up together, I wanted us to watch the sun come up on our new lives together and I wanted to take you in my arms and kiss you and tell you that I love you?" he smiled wiping her face with his thumbs

"You wanted to tell me you loved me?" she asked, Jak nodded "But Ashelin?"

Jak shook his head "Ashelin and I are just friends, she's in love with Torn, I'm in love with you, not really a firm basis for a good relationship" he smiled

The tears started flowing again, she buried her head in his chest and sobbed "Promise me Jak, promise me you love me and you'll never leave me alone again, I need you Jak, I felt like I was dying, please never leave me again, I love you so much, I can't stand this pain" she sobbed

Jak smiled and lifted her head again "I promise that I love you Keira, that I will never love anyone else and I will never leave you alone and lonely ever again" he whispered before he pressed his lips softly to Keira's.

Keira froze for a second, but before she knew what was happening she was kissing him back, their lips massaging the others, he smiled against her mouth and she sighed as he pulled away smiling "I love you Keira Hagai...and I will love you until the day I die" he whispered before kissing her again in a more passion filled kiss.

An hour later Daxter and Tess stood atKeira's bedroom door watching as Jak and Keira slept in each others arms (Fully clothed, well Keira had her pyjama's on, Jak a vest and shorts) "Isn't it sweet Daxter?" Tess gushed

Daxter nodded and smiled "Just like when we were kids, only they've grown so much" he said

"Look how perfect they fit each other, Keira looks like she was made to fit in to his arms" Tess grinned as Daxter led her away and closed the door.

He smiled "She was made to fit in his arms, everyone has a soul mate Tess, someone to complete them, I found mine when I met you, just as Jak found his when he met Keira, all them years ago" he grinned taking Tess into their own sound proof room.

* * *

**Please let me know what you think. **


End file.
